Reality
by Starman800
Summary: Everything John knew was a lie. This was his Reality
1. Get Up!

T-SCC Reality

Title: Reality

Summary: Everything John knew was a lie. This was his Reality

Pairing: John & Cameron

Rating: M, for language, and sexual conduct.

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator or its characters. That's my Reality, sucks doesn't it?

This just came to me wheile i had off, i have a couple other ideals in the works as well but this one just screamed to be writen. I usally on write on my days off Tuesdays & Wenesdays. I try to write when i can, but with 2 kids under 3 it is difficult because i want to spend time with them.

PLEASE be kind and review. I want to know what you think.

Chapter 1 – Get up!

Reese Residence,

Palmdale, Ca

"JOHN! Come on, you got 30 minutes before practice starts lets get a move on." A male voice was heard from downstairs. John slowly opened his eyes, taken a glance at his alarm clock. The bright green numbers flashed 10:30am, Saturday. Practice, what practice? What was he talking about? John thought for a moment, thinking His uncle wanted to take him to a shooting range or something.

"Jonathan Reese, if you're not down here in 10 minutes your mother is making your breakfast." A small smile formed on John's lips, his uncle was cooking, maybe he would wait till his mom made breakfast. The use of the last name didn't escape him completely but he just brushed it off.

"Ow, Sarah, that was the frying pan." A bang could be heard as the offending pan was dropped into the sink.

John could hear his mom talking to his uncle. "Kyle, get over it you big baby. I didn't hit you hard… Yet..." John shot straight up in bed. Kyle? His Dad, what the fuck?

"JOHN! NOW Lets go, grab your sister, she is coming with us." Sister, oh Cameron that's right, why are they telling me she is coming with us, she always goes with us. Not that he minded any…

About 8 minutes later he was showered and dressed in jeans and a faded t-shirt, walking past Cam's room he knocked. "Cam, lets go, breakfast is ready." He heard movement in the room getting closer to the door.

"John…" He heard Cam call his name as his foot touched the first step, when he turned around he saw Cameron, but it wasn't her. The Facial expression was different, it was full of life, the eyes weren't darting around looking for threats.

"Cam didn't stay here last night. Remember she had to leave early? Besides why would she stay in my room with me, when she could be in your room with you? I mean not like she isn't my best friend who is dating my brother, and would rather spend time with him then me." Visible annoyed the not Cameron put her arms over her chest.

John looked confused, what the hell is going on here? He looked over at his sister, some how she managed to wear the same type of jeans and a white t-shirt, matching his outfit almost exactly.

"Whatever Allison, Breakfast is ready. Nice outfit." Deciding to play along for now John headed down stairs and nearly passed out when he saw his mom in the kitchen making out with the unknown man that had called his name.

"What the Fuck?" John was too shocked to move, it couldn't be could it. Kyle Reese was there in his house, kissing his mom and making breakfast.

Allison just walked past him bumping him into the wall smiling.

"Get over it John, it's not like we haven't caught you making out with Cameron before." She sat down grabbing some waffles from the plate on the table.

"Watch your mouth too. You know your mother doesn't approve of that type of language." Kyle said moving to grab some more juice.

"John? John?" Sarah came over putting her hand on his forehead. "John are you feeling ok? You look like you seen a ghost." He grabbed his mom's hand and pushed it away.

"What's going on here?" He asked

Kyle moved over to where John was standing. "What do you mean son?"

John swallowed nothing in his month as it had become dry from shock. He looked up, staring right into his father's blue eyes.

"Judgment day, the war against Skynet, you being alive, Alison being here and not Cameron." He was confused he felt the room start to spin, he slid down the wall trying to get some air. His breath was coming in rasps.

Sarah kneeled down next to him, and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you still having the nightmares? The Doctor told us this would happen." She sat down next to him and put her hand on his face making him look at her.

"John, you were in a car accident 2 months ago, it was really bad, a drunk driver ran a red light and side swiped the car you were in. You got hurt really bad trying to keep Cam safe. You had a very serious concussion and were in & out of consciousness for 2 weeks, talking about judgment day and the fight against the machines."

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke. "We didn't know if you were going to make it. Cameron, Alison, your father and I stayed at your bed side 24/7. You would wake up screaming about robots trying to kill you, then would fall back to sleep." It was her turn to swallow as the memories started to flood back into her mind.

Kyle kneeled down in front of him and continued the story. "The Doctor said the brain damage would affect the portions of your brain that control your creative side, and some memories. Your dreams would be affected even after you were considered healed. You would also have a hard time remember your life if you had on of those dreams."

John wiped his eyes that had started to tier up. "I guess he didn't say how bad the dreams would be? Or when I would start to remember things again?"

Sarah looked to her husband. "You know I think John can miss baseball practice today, I think we should all go to the park or something just have a family day. What do you think?" She asked looking from John, to Kyle then to Alison who was sitting on her chair watching the exchange, she was visibly shaking about what had happened just now, she was worried about her brother.

"I'll call Cam and see if she wants to come with us, she'll cheer John up. If not she can just suck his face off like they were yesterday and all will be good." That comment got her a glare from both parents and her brother who was turning beat red at that thought.

"What? All I said was…" She stopped mid sentence with the glares coming from the parents again. "All I said was I will go and call her." With that she got up to make the call, giving John a gentle squeeze on the shoulder as she went to her room.

"Now, come on lets eat your breakfast before it gets cold, or else your mom will have to cook." Kyle's stood up and held his hand out to help John and Sarah up off the floor. John smiled a bit at that comment.

"It's funny, you know in my dreams, Mom could burn Jell-O. Uncle Derek was a better cook then her, even though his ideal of a good meal was hot dogs with everything on them. At the sound of Derek, Kyle looked to Sarah.

"John, Derek was deployed to Iraq 16 months ago with his unit. The Air Force isn't telling us where he is or when he is coming home. The curse of being black ops I guess."

John looked down at his hands for a second, then back up to his father. "Does he like Cameron? I mean do they get along with each other?" It was a simple question, John put his head into his hands trying to remember this life, but all he saw was death and chaos.

Sarah looked over to Kyle and nodded. "John, Derek and Cam have had there differences since she's been apart of this family, but they are ok with each other, jovial banter back and fourth."

Just then Alison came blowing into the kitchen. "Cameron says she will be over in 10 – 20 minutes, she was in the middle of a family dispute."

"Is she ok?" Sarah looked to Alison with a worry look on his face.

"Yeah she is fine, her step dad was being his normal prickish self again, he didn't want her to go out, and was yelling at her mom when I called. Saying something about skank whore with the word Bitch throw in there too... Her mom told her to go and have a good time, stay out as long as she would like."

Alison looked to John, and offered a small smile. "I think Mark is still pissed about you breaking his nose. But I believe Cameron will be bringing her over night bag with her, even though half her wardrobe is in John's closet."

John's face turned beat red at the mention of the clothes in his closet, he was pretty sure he didn't wear black lacy panties, but he had found a pair in his dresser when he was getting ready.

"Ok, that explains the clothes in my room, I take it the scars I saw on my bag and side of my head were from the accident?" John hadn't noticed them at first when he was showering that morning, but when he got out he had several long scars up by his should going under his arm, he also saw a couple scars on the side of he head behind the left ear lobe, and alone the neck at the base of the skull.

Kyle nodded in confirmation. "You were in surgery for 8 hours, they worked like mad to fix you, you coded twice on the table. We almost lost you that night."

John was trying to take it all in; still nothing was coming back to him. "What was this about me braking Cameron's father's nose?"

Alison stepped up for this one. "A couple weeks ago you went over to pick up Cam to go to a movie, Mark had been drinking heavily and started on how kids your age shouldn't be dating and going out alone together, he was trying to get all hands on with Cam, you saw this from the doorway and walked right in and clocked him with a right hook putting him down and out for the count. Broke his nose in two places, he looked like a raccoon when he came back from having it set. Cam told me later that night that when you saw Mark the next day you walked right up to him, press your palm to his nose and pushed and said that in no certain terms is he to touch Cameron again, if he did you would not stop with breaking his nose."

She stopped to grab a sip of juice from the table. "Cameron told me that she was watching you when you did that and she was slightly scared and happy that you did that. She said the look in your eyes was something she hoped she would never have to see. You have never had a problem with him after that, but he still gets mouthy when he drinks. That's way Cameron stays here to get away, she is here more then home. Mom doesn't mind, and neither does Carol. She knows Cam is safe and happy, and that you will never let anything happen to her. She said something about you being her protector."

John smiled at that one, his dreams she was always his protector. There trip down memory lane was interrupted by the front door opening up.

"Hello, Mom, Dad, anybody here?" John would recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Cameron's but it sounded different, more alive then anything, full of emotions.

"In the kitchen Cam, we're just trying to give John's memories a kick start." Sarah said poking her head out the door to the kitchen.

Cameron walked into the kitchen, gave Sarah and Kyle a quick hug and moved over to john and wrapped him in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss on his temple, keep him close to her.

"Alley, told me you had a bad one this morning, you ok?" She asked moving around and sitting on his lap keeping her arms around him.

He slowly nodded taking in the sight of his Cameron, She look like Allison, long dark hair, He noticed Cam had brown eyes, and Allison had bright blue eyes. But other then those differences they looked like they could have been twins, he wasn't sure but he thinks Allison might be shorter then Cam, he couldn't tell, least not yet.

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to remember what my life was prior to waking up." He managed to wrap his arms around her waist, reveling in his warmth, the way she smelled, and the way she felt. It was wonderful, she was so full of life, he wished he could remember his, well their life together.

John removed a hand from Cameron's waist to grab a waffle that was sitting on the plate. As he brought it around to take a bit, it was snatched out of his hands by Cameron, who shoved the whole thing into her mouth; she still managed to have a graceful smile on her lips while she chewed.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." John exclaimed, normally he would get really pissed at this but the giggle from his family who was watching form varies points in the kitchen just made him stop and shack his head.

"That's right you were going to eat that, but since you were slow in doing that I ate it instead." She smiled at his and gave him a quick nip on his nose.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to eat anything before I left the house." He smile disappeared for only a moment.

"Is everything ok?" Sarah asked bring her own breakfast over and sitting down across from the kids.

Cameron just shrugged as she wiggled a bit to get a better position on John's lap. She heard a small moan/groan escape from his mouth; she smiled and gave another wiggle just to tease him so more.

"He was having a moment, I told him I was going to John's and not to stay up. He quieted down after I told him that."

"You can stay here as long as you like you know that." Cameron nodded as she went to grab another one of John's waffles. She offered a smile.

John leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "You are so going to get it…" She turned her head and just smiled.

"Bring it on; I can take what ever you can dish out." There was defiantly sparkle in her eyes when she said that. This challenge was one he was not going to ignore. Slowly very tenderly he reached his hand up under her shirt and started to gently move his figure tips over the soft skin of her back, he felt the goose bumps as her skin reacted to the feather light touch. His figure were barley touching the skin, he could feel her back muscle tense as the sensations were starting to drive her crazy.

Still touching her back, John leaned forward and starting to place feather light kisses on the soft skin at her neck below the ear, moving down and following the hair line to her neck and shoulder. John let a small smile play on his lips as he could feel her breath coming in small short gasps as he continued to paint circles on her back and kiss her neck and should.

Cameron's hand reached out and clamped onto his leg, as the feeling was starting to but her hormones in to over drive. She tilted her head back and to the side to give John better access to the sensitive skin there, her eyes closed, her month slightly open.

A small moan escaped her lips and she was getting ready for the next wave, when all of a sudden it just stopped, John removed his hand, fixed her shirt and hair and grabbed the waffle that was still in her hand.

"That's my waffle." With that he shoved it into his month.

"Well that was certainly entertaining, why don't you to go hose off or something." Alison said watching as Cameron just turned to John as she chomped on the waffle he liberated form her grasp.

"Reese, your days are truly numbered." She said grabbing the last waffle from the plate and popping it in her mouth, Cam loved coming over when Kyle or Dad as she liked to call him mad his mini waffles, they so good she could eat a dozen of them and almost did at one point.

Sarah just sat there shaking her head as Kyle tried to pretend to read the paper. All they could hear form him was some mumbling about kids today.

Breakfast was completed in record time with no other interruptions. John was leaning back against his chair, Cam still sitting on his lap in grossed in a conversation with Alison about fashion or who was doing who in class. He tuned it out, but was still listening to the in case his name came up. He watched his mom drink the rest of her coffee, as His Dad finished reading the paper, his hand intertwined with hers and his thumb was caressing her skin absently.

John was amazed that the dream he had about judgment day was so real, he was still feeling the effects ever time her heard a strange noise he had to stop himself from going for a non-existent gun, or he was always looking about the room looking for ways out or things to be used as weapons. He could get use to this life, apparently he was happy, he had a mother, father, sister, and a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend who stayed the night a lot of times with no worries form her parents.

"Hello, John are you in there?" Cam was waving her hand in front of his face. John blinked the thoughts he was having away.

"Yeah, sorry was lost in thought…" He offered a small smile as he tried to nip at her hand that was moving back and fourth in front of him. He wondered how far they had gone with there relationship, I mean the slept in the same bed together for awhile now. Just how far does that go?

"Well, now that everyone has eaten, let's all go and get our stuff together and get going." Sarah said standing up putting her dishes in the sink.

"Where are we going to go?" John asked, wrapping his arms back around Cameron's waist.

"I vote for the park, or the beach." Alison said as she put everyone else's plates in the sink.

John sat up slightly at the mention of the beach. He never really gone to the beach let the sand run threw his toes that he could remember.

"The beach gets my vote." John said, take a sip of his orange juice, he handed the glass to Cameron, indicating that she could have the rest.

"Beach gets mine too. I get to try my new swim suit." Cameron slowly extracted her self from John's grasp as she stood up and stretched. Today was going to be a fun day, if she had her way, tonight John and she would have a good time too.

"Well then beach it is. 10 minutes to get everything together, then we are gone." With that declaration everyone scrambled to get there stuff together. Allison, John, and Cameron made there way to the stairs, John grabbed Cam's bag that she had parked by stairs when she came in.

"Christ Cam, what the hell did you pack in this thing, the other half of your wardrobe?" John asked as he grunted up the stairs, the wheels wouldn't work so he had to hoist it up there by hand.

"I still have a few items back at my house; I really don't want to go back to my house though. Mark is getting very uncontrollable and my mom always takes his side no matter what. I'm hoping I brought enough stuff so I don't have to go back home for a while, unless it is to get the rest of my things for good."

They walked into John's room he dropped her back and turned around and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug, he knew her life wasn't the best with her family, her dad left her when she was 5, her mom tried her best but couldn't always afford luxury items. Then Mark had come into there life when Cameron was 9, and things were doing ok then Cam turned 13 and Mark started to leer at her and make unwanted comments. He also started to accidently walk in on her in the shower or her room while she was changing.

Cameron had said that he never touched her until that day John had seen him do it. He believed her, she wouldn't lie to him.

"Thank you." Cam said as she pulled away from his embrace. "We should start getting our stuff."

John just smiled at her, as he moved to her dresser to grab his swim shorts, he turned around to see Cam standing there naked as the day she was born, pulling her 2 piece suit out of her bag, John wasn't sure if he had seen it before but then again she did say it was new. He looked at her body up and down marveling at the smooth skin, perfection at it's finest.

He let out a soft whistle as he watched her pull the bottoms on, she turned slightly to face him as she did this to give him a better view of what was his. She stood up straight and adjusted the bottoms, checking her self in the mirror to make sure the fit right. She nodded satisfied they were good. She walked over to John and smiled.

"You only need to remember 1 thing about us John." She took his hands into her and brought them to her chest over her heart.

"I love you, and you love me. We are soul mates, and this." She held out her arms to show off her body. "Is no one else's but yours and yours alone." He smiled at the fact drinking in her beauty, he slowly slid his hands around her waist and brought there lips together, there tongues' met as the kiss deepened, john started to slid his hand up and down her back slowly, with slightly more pressure then he did when they were at the table.

A soft moan escaped from between Cam's lips as she slid her hands up under John's shirt to get to the skin there. John still couldn't believe it here he was in his room with Cam who was half naked making out with him, this had to be the dream, no way would someone as beautiful as her would be here with him. Even if this was the dream, he hoped he never woke up.

"John, I love you." He heard Cam say as the broke away from the kiss.

"I love you too Cam, and as much as I love to where this is leading, we have to get going or Mom is likely to send out search and rescue for us." Cam gave a small pout on his lips, as her head dropped down.

"Hey, we can continue were we left off tonight, Promise." He smiled at her as he went to get his swim shorts on, he just started stripping right there, not worrying that Cam was still half naked as she bent over to get the top part of her suit.

John put his suit and tied it up; he turned into the mirror looking at some of the scars on his back. He noticed one on his left thigh and looked at it. He traced his figure down it gentle feeling the texture.

Cam noticed John looking at the scar on his leg. "When the other car hit us, the impact sent a piece of the door into your leg; even pinned to the door like that you did everything you could to keep us from rolling over. You were fighting our car and the other car for control. When everything had stopped, you were unconscious, and not responding to me calling your name. I only had a small number of cuts and bruises. My knee got banged up, but nothing serious."

Cam came and wrapped her arms around John from behind. He could see her eyes watering up as the memories came flooding back into her.

"I guess that was when I knew that you would never leave me, what you did to protect me, risking your life for mine." She placed her chin on his shoulder.

John wrapped his arms around her and just stood there for a moment, he felt Cam start to move away to finish getting ready, he watched her for a second the scars on his body a distant memory.

"I like your suit." John said taking in Cam's new black bathing suit, there was just enough fabric to hid the essentials and leave room for the imagination.

"Thank you I got it with you in mind, it's very easy to get off." She smiled seductively at him before she threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts. Donning her sandals she grabbed a bag from the closet to put there things in as they were getting ready to leave.

"Got everything?" He asked as he pulled his shirt on. He made a quick check around his room to make sure they had packed what they needed.

"Yup, change of clothes, towels, sun screen, sun glasses and hats for both." He smiled and reached for her hand as they headed out the door to go.

"Allison was already headed down the stars with her own bag slung over her shoulder.

Sarah and Kyle were at the front door waiting for there kids. After checking to make sure all was locked up and secure, they headed out to the cars.

"Why don't you, Cam, and Allison take your truck, we will follow in our car, I know you kids hate being seen with parents in the car." Sarah said I she stopped to get in her car.

"Alright, just try to keep up old man." John said, looking at his father already in the driver seat. The comment was not unheard, by Kyle who just looked up and smiled. As he shut the door the distinct form of the middle figure was seen in the window.

John smirked at his dad as he started up his SUV. Guess this was something form the insurance claim from the accident, brand new 2009 black Toyota Rav4, 4x4, sunroof, GPS, satellite radio, and a kick ass stereo system.

John got in and started to engine, hitting the button on the dash his opened up the sun roof fully as well as the windows. Cam had already put on some rock station. He beeped the horn to signal his parents he was moving.

They beeped back and they were on there way.

********************************************************************************

I wrote John as one playing baseball because he is lanky and tall. I figured that woud be a good sport for h im to play. Please again review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Beach

I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed, this is the second chapter, Please review, i like to know what you think and it helps make corrections. First chapter will be reposted with some minor grammer corrections as well.. Please Keep up them reviews. As for thos who have PM'd me about this sotry i really on update/write on Tuesdays and Wensdays, sorry about that the Life happens, as well has 2 kids 2 1/2 and 6 months. So it is time consuming..

Again, than kyou so much for the reviews, Pleae let me know what you think about htis chapter. Next chapter will be a bit of the shower and bedroom scene then time for a shift.

####################

Chapter 2 – Beach

The drive to the beach was mostly in silence except for the occasional really bad singing when a popular song came on the radio. John was concentrating on the road ahead it would still be another 20 minutes till they hit the beach but he was enjoying this time. He had been trying to ditch His parents by weaving in out of traffic but doing that and staying safe it was impossible to ditch them, not that he wanted to, he was just having fine.

It further fueled his competiveness when his dad called his cell phone, Cameron had reach dip into his pocket, deeper then she really had to but he didn't mind to get out the offending object. After a brief conversation she hung the phone up and stuck it back into his packet smiling.

"Dad said that if you are trying to ditch them, nice try but he isn't that old yet to let a young boy like yourself out drive him." John just smiled, for a moment but was brought out of his moment when a horn beeping made him look to the left of the truck to see his Mom, and Dad shooting past them.

"Did he just flip me off?" John asked turning to Cameron and looking at Allison in the rear view mirror. No one answered they just started to laugh hysterically.

"Ok, where'd they go?" John asked looking around for his parent's car. Both the girls were looking around as well.

"Oh shit, they ditched us." Cameron was just shaking her head in disbelief.

After 15 more minutes on the road, they had gotten off the highway and made there way to the parking lot to the beach. As they pulled into a spot, they noticed there parent's car was there.

Both Kyle and Sarah were sitting on the trunk of the car drinking a soda waiting.

As John stepped out of his truck, Kyle spoke up trying to hold back the laughing.

"What took you guys so long?" Kyle just smiled.

"We would have been here sooner a car full of old people was driving like crazy, we wanted to be safe, so we stayed back a bit." Cameron had come up next to John and wrapped her arm around his as she answered the question.

Now it was John's turn to smile. "Yup, those old people can't be too careful anymore."

Allison had gotten out of the truck and was failing at keeping her giggles hidden but it wasn't working.

Everyone just turned and looked at her; Cameron tilted her head to the side and smiled.

She looked at John. "You sure she is your sister? I mean she seems off in a way."

John turned to his parents with a questioning look. "Yup, you were both born on the same day, hence why you are called Twins." Sarah responded, starting to the get the stuff out of the car.

John turned to Cameron and shrugged. "Let's get our stuff and pick out a spot." John stated heading towards the back of his truck. Allison had already gotten her bag and beach chair out.

John reached in and grabbed the bag he and Cam had packed as well as the cooler that had somehow gotten in there.

"Cam, where'd the cooler come from?" Cam looked up from grabbing the beach chairs.

"You had practice today; your mom always packs a cooler full of drinks and sandwiches for us. Usually, Allison, mom, and I go with you, When dad isn't working he comes too. Mom just threw some more stuff in there so it last the whole day and not just 4 hours."

John smiled to himself. He thought about what had happened that day why they were on there way closer to the shore line. He was not being hunted by killer robots from the future, he had a normal mother and he actually had a father, He had a twin sister names Allison, his girl friend was hot and stayed with him a lot. His parents liked her, his sister and girl friend were best friends, and the most important thing was his life was normal.

"John, John, hello John?" Cameron brought John out of his thoughts by waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Sorry, I was lost in thought there for a second." John looked over at Cam and smiled.

"You ok?" She asked, wanting to take his hand but both of them had there arms full of stuff.

"Yeah, just thinking about all that has happened today, and what other things I have forgotten, I only can still remember up until this morning when I woke up. I can't remember anything of my life before that, well this life any way."

"I wish I could help you John, really I do, but the only thing I can do is be by your side, forever and always."

John smiled at that, having Cam by his side filled his heart with warmth he never thought he would experience. He looked up in to her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"I know, and that's all I ask." There was a brief pause. "I love you Cam. I always will, no matter what."

She just smiled as they found a nice spot near where his parents had set up, Allison had dropped her stuff between them, there was only like 3 feet between everyone so it was exactly secluded but it kept them together.

Once there stuff was set up Cam came over and embraced John into a hug, trying to relay her love for him in the hug. She whispered into her ears. "I love you to John, I always will." I always will was something they started to say to each other, it was there phrase.

The beach was wonderful, it was in the 80's but the water was a little too cool to swim in, John didn't care though once everything had been set up his parents decided to go for a walk along the beach and wouldn't be back for awhile, Allison was reading a book, he foot tapping to some song she was listening to on her IPod.

John was stretched out on the blanket they had brought with them, the chairs still folded up. Cameron had stretched out next to him her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. John's hand slowly drew circles along her bare back, just enjoying the feel of her skin under his finger tips.

John's eyes never stopped looking around for threats though, something told him he wasn't safe there, and always be ready to run. His mind was fighting with it's self. He was safe, his life was perfect, maybe to perfect. He was looking around the beach at all the people walking or running by him, something didn't feel right though.

John was brought out of his thoughts once again by a low grumbling sound. He looked down at the back of Cam's heard and notice her breathing was slow and steady, she was sleeping. He heard the noise again and felt it as well. It was his stomach telling him he was hungry.

"Once of us is hungry?" Cameron said form her position on his chest.

"That would be me since someone ate my waffles this morning." He gave her a little tickle on her side.

She squirmed under his assault, trying to not to laugh. "You want a sandwich, and something to drink?"

John nodded, as Cameron sat up John made a move to go to the cooler, Cam rolled over and straddled his waist, leaning down, she kissed him on the lips, a deep passionate kiss. One that if they had not been on the beach would have resulted in the remaining clothes being removed.

Cam slowly released her lips from his and sat up. "You stay here, I will get us something." She said he checks flushed from the kiss, John just nodded, still on cloud nine from that kiss and Cam straddling his lap.

"John, you two really need to get a room or something." Allison had finally come out from her little world and sat next to him as he sat up.

"What can I say, she makes me feel hot." John said looking at his sister. "Besides, you're just jealous because you have to live your romantic life through me and Cam." He smiled.

"Hey just because I choose not date any of the mutants that go to our school doesn't me I don't have a life. I still hang out with my friends. Cam and I hang out a lot when you two aren't sucking face or other things."

John just buried his hands in his head. "You know way too much about Cam and my relationship."

"Well with that being said, here. You asked me to hold this for you till you thought I would think the time is right." She looked over to Cam who was getting the drinks out and closing the cooler.

"I think this would be the right time, especially after what happened this morning." Allison handed him a small velvet box and watched as he opened it. There was a diamond ring inside, nothing huge but just enough to sparkle when the sun hit it, engraved on the inside he could see were the words 'I always will' John smiled and wrapped his sister up in a big hug.

"Thanks Ally, you are the best." He hugged her a little tighter, and then let go.

"Mom and dad are coming back there up by the dune over there, can you stall them for like 10 minutes, tell Dad his shorts are on backwards and inside out.

"Gross, that's why they were gone for so long. I will." With that she got up and ran over to intercept there parents. He couldn't tell if his shorts were on inside out but it would be funny as hell.

Cameron came back with lunch and just plopped down next to John with the food.

"Where is Alley running off to? She's not hungry?" Came asked opening up her sandwich.

"She is going to stall mom and dad for 10 minutes for me." John smiled at Cameron, he would have thought he had something planned maybe he did he just couldn't remember it at the moment.

Cam looked at him slightly confused why he would want to stall his parents she didn't know, yet. But had a feeling she would be finding out soon enough. He heart was starting to beat fast with excitement and anticipation.

"Cam, I can't remember how long we have been together, a week, month years. But I know in my heart we belong together. We are finishing up school soon, and well. Oh hell…" John knew he had faced bigger things then this before, he felt it in his gut. He looked into Cam's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He felt like a complete idiot, he slowly placed the ring he had gotten onto her finger; the sad thing was he didn't even know where he had gotten the ring or how.

Cam was shocked, surprised, elated, all in a single moment. Time seemed to stand still for her as she felt him slide the ring down her finger were it fit perfectly. She could see the sun reflecting off the diamond. It was the most beautify thing she had ever seen.

"Yes…" It came out almost as a whisper

"What was that I didn't hear you?" John asked knowing what she had said.

"Yes! I said Yes, I will marry you…" Those were the only words John needed to hear; he grabbed Cameron up in the biggest hug, stood up and started to swing her around. He could hear her giggle with excitement, He slowed the spinning around and kissed her, trying to put everything into the kiss he had.

Neither of them noticed Kyle, Sarah, and Allison had walked up to them, they had seen the whole thing and knew what had happened. Sarah had known about the ring for almost a month now, John had shown it to her the day he bought it. He assured her that he was only giving her the ring as a promise to marry. They were going to wait till after high school and depending on collage too.

"So, I take it she said yes?" Kyle asked his son as they walked up to the happy couple.

"Yes she did…" Cameron held out her hand so they could see how the ring looked on her figure. She was practically beaming.

"You're going to wait right?" This came from Kyle as he wasn't put in on the plan yet.

John smiled wrapping an arm around Cameron's waist. "Yes, least till we are out of high school, that way Cam doesn't have to get parental consent."

Cameron just nodded. "The less time I have to go back to that house the better, I will tell my mom, and she is invited but only her." She felt John give her a re-assuring squeeze.

Sarah had come up to her and brought her into a great big hug. After releasing her from the hug, she still kept a hold of her hands. "You don't have to go back there you know that right? You can stay with us for as long as you like, you are part of our family, this will just give us a piece of paper."

Cam nodded. "What about the school, parental consent, insurance, and other things kids need there parents for?"

No one spoke for a few minutes while they all thought about it.

"What if they got married now before spring break was over. I mean since only her mom has to consent to the marriage, they can get married now, and then since she can legal change her last name to Reese."

It was Allison that had spoken up with this plan first. This had gotten Kyle thinking as well.

"I see where you are going with this Alley, since she would still be a minor, and would have our name; we could get full custodial rights as if she was our child. Would your mom have a problem with signing a married certificate, and singing over her parental rights?"

Cam tilted her head to the side for a second thinking about it. "I don't think so, but I think we should talk to her away from Mark, he won't have any say in the matter since he never legally adopted me." This plan was starting to make her feel better and better.

She was going to be with the man she loved more then life itself, with a family that loved her in return. It felt so right, John was defiantly going to get thanked tonight.

"John lets go for a walk…" Cameron asked, grabbing one last sip of her water before they left.

John nodded as he finished off the last of the water she had just had. "We will be back, oh and dad your shorts are now on backwards" John and Cameron ran off before they could be hit with anything.

They had walked for about 10 minutes, hand in hand, enjoying each other. When Cameron spoke up, her voice was soft and caring.

"How bad was this one John?" It was a simple question, one she knew he would understand. John had always talked to her about the nightmares in sure detail; she sometimes had dreams about what he told her too.

John breathed inward he didn't want to talk about it, afraid that all this would come crashing down on him. But he felt like he had to talk about it.

Letting the breath out slowing, he began. "I'm guessing you know the whole story, My dad coming back to protect my mom, me being conceived, then another one coming back to kill me, but future me sends a 800 series back to protect me. Well the dream I had was further in the time line then that. I was a teenager, we had decided to stop running, and bring the fight to Skynet." Cameron nodded to him letting him know she knew all this, so he didn't have to fill her in.

"It was my birthday, Cameron went out to get me a cake, mom came in and we were talking, then all of a sudden we heard an explosion, the jeep Cameron started up was rigged to explode. We ran out to see the jeep on fire, nothing was moving, we quickly ran into the house when the person we were tracking and who set the bomb, got a hold of us, he managed to lock mom up to a radiator, and was beating me to get info, had nothing to do with judgment day, just a computer we were after, he was part of the Russian mob. When he thought I was unconscious he went towards mom. I managed to get the handcuffs off me and I jumped him, strangling him to death."

John took a deep breath trying to steady his breath. "Cameron managed to survive explosion, but her chip was damaged, she went back to her Core programming. Terminating John Connor, I did what I was trained to do I ran. Long story short, Mom and I managed to pin her between two trucks, before I pulled her chip, she looked at me telling me she loved me and that everything was fine, she was better, she loved me and I loved her, not to deactivate her. I pulled the chip out and we took her body to destroy it."

"I manager to get the chip repaired, we were in an alley or something, Cameron's body lay in a shelled out car with thermite spread around her. I went to put her chip in, Mom and Derek tried to stop me I pulled my gun on them. I told them if she kills me then it is fate."

"When I put her chip in she came online, I asked you going to kill me?" John smiled slightly. "She said no, I handed her the gun and said prove it. She pointed the gun at me and handed it back."

They had stopped walking by now; John turned and looked at Cameron. "Then I was woken up by Dad yelling about practice, and I was really confused… Still am confused, I still don't know any of my life before today."

Cameron's heart went out to him; she pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry baby, I wish I could make it ok for you. I really do…" It felt like they had stayed like that for hours, finally they released from there hug, John looked at the sun and noticed it was much lower in the sky then it was when they started there walk.

"Wow, look at the time we had been out here for 3 hours, Mom and Dad are probably wondering where we are. We should start heading back."

Taking Cameron's hand in his they started there journey back to there spot on the beach, John felt better that he had explained his dream to Cameron; he figured he does this after every dream. It did make him feel better, more focused.

John and Cameron got back to there parents just as the sun started to dip below the horizon, they had stopped to watch it as it lit the sky up in bright red light it looked like the whole sky was on fire.

"You kids ready to go?" Sarah asked as she saw John and Cameron approach them. "We got everything packed up and in car already we were just waiting for you guys to come back."

Cameron nodded, as john grabbed her shirt and keys from his sister. "I'm going to ride back with Mom and Dad, so you guys can have some time to your self."

"Alley you don't have to do that, but thank you." John gave his parents and sister a quick hug goodbye, as they made there way off to his truck. Cameron took the keys out of his pocket and smiled.

"I'll drive, you can ride shotgun." She smiled as he started to chase her to car, letting her win.

As they got into the car Kyle ran up to the window. "John, Your mom and I are going out to see a movie and dinner, Alley is going to stay over at Riley's house tonight, You guys are on your own till about 11 or so. Don't make a mess, be safe."

Those last two words conveyed a lot of things to stay safe about. John wasn't going to think about them at the moment, he was just happy to be here.

"Pizza for dinner, then desert will come later." Cameron looked at him as she started the truck up. A wicked grin spread across her face. She pulled out of the parking lot and made her way to home as quickly as she could.

All John could think about on there ride home was that grin Cameron had given him. It normally took 90 minutes to get from the beach to home, Cameron had made it in an hour, and that was also stopping to pick up a Pizza when they hit Palmdale too.

They each had two slices of pizza, when they were finished, they put the remaining pizza in the fridge and headed up stairs to get out of there suits.

"I'm going to grab a shower, care to join me?" Cameron asked as she peeled off her suit and headed to the bathroom.

John thought about it for .001 seconds, he was stripping down while following Cam out the door.

########################

PLease don't forget to review, it is the little gren button right there..


	3. Desire

Thankyou everyone for the wonderful reveiws, I do apoligize about the lack of updating, kids and christmas tend to book time up. I hope this one helps.

RAting is M for Mature, please keep small children and pets away from this chapter.

Please keep up the reviews though, they help me gauge how i am doing and any sugestions are always welcomed.

*****************************************************************

Chapter 3 – Desire

Cam had already gotten into the shower when John entered, just like in his dreams she was always so quick. He heard the cascade of water as she wet her hair down. A smile formed on his face as he opened the curtain up and just stopped as he watched Cameron slowly move her hands through her hair, making sure it was complete wet, he watched the water travel down her body enhancing the glow to her skin.

"John, you going to some in or you just going to stand there staring with your mouth open like that?" Cam asked turning to face John, she had to smile. He was looking at her like he had never seen her naked before. A tingling sensation went through her body as she watched the way John was looking at her, it was Love, passion, & desire all wrapped up into one, and it was directed towards her. She could feel her face flush with anticipation as to what would be coming next.

"I would like to do both actually." John managed to close his mouth and climb into the shower with her. Acting on impulse, John grabbed the shampoo that was on the ledge and got a good lather up. He just smiled to Cameron.

"Turn around…" He said as he walked closer to her, he moved under the spray with her, there bodies contacting for the first time since before they went to the beach, to john it felt like it was the first time ever. He slowly moved his hands up her body and into her hair, pressing his fingers to her scalp he slowly began to message the shampoo into her hair, applying just the right amount of pressure to his finger tips he slowly worked his way up from the base of her neck to her fore head, and down the sides. His hands followed her hair form her scalp to the ends, making sure her hair was sufficiently lathered.

Cam could not help the shiver that moved from between her legs to her spine and into her head when John started to wash her hair. She heard a low moan and thought it was coming from John, but realized that it was her in fact that was moaning as John, gently but with force washed her hair, it was the most simplest things that evoked so much pleasure with in her.

"Lean your head back." John said as he slowly guided her head under the water, he slowly rinsed the shampoo out of her hair using the same method he had done to wash it. He watched as the soapy water ran down her body highlighting her toned stomach and leg muscles.

"Oh my god John, if I had known you were this good at washing hair, I would have you done long ago." Cameron closed her eyes, letting the water wash over her hair and body. It was amazing that as he washed her hair it felt as intimate as making love. She pushed her hands through her hair draining any excess water off. She turned around and looked into John's eyes smiling.

"My turn…" She grabbed his shampoo and got a good lather going, almost mimicking what he had done to her she applied pressure to his scalp, but she also allowed her nails to move across his skin when she moved down to his neck, she felt the shivers go across his body as she finished washing his hair.

With out being asked John tilted his head back letting Cam rinse the shampoo out of his hair, once he was done he reached down and grabbed the soap sponge and just smiled at her.

"Now for the fun part…" He said as he got the sponge lathered up with her body wash.

Cameron smiled as she realized what he was going to be doing. She was tingling with excitement, the good thing was she knew they had plenty of hot water and a couple hours to kill, she couldn't wait till they were both clean so they could go back in to there room.

John saw the smile on Cameron's face and returned it as he moved to get closer to her.

"Hold out your arms and close your eyes, and don't move." He wanted to make her squirm, it was going to be another pay back for breakfast. He watched as she slowly held her arms out to her side, and smiled as she closed her eyes. John moved to her neck, he leaned down and gave her neck a kiss before place the sponge there and moving it around in slow even cycles making sure to get every inch of her delicate skin.

Cam had closed her eyes and felt the kiss, a soft sigh escaped her lips before he start to clean her with the sponge. She felt him move around her neck and shoulder, following her outstretched arms to her fingers and moving back to her back, she felt the way he glided the sponge down her back and sides, make sure he had the sponge and his hand on her the whole time, he moved around to her breast and slowly caressed the skin there with the sponge, once the sponge was done in a particular spot his hand would move over the spot and move in a circular pattern to help cleans the area, and make skin on skin contact. His free hand moved up and around her breast, gently messaging them as the sponge moved down her sides to her hips.

Cameron felt to moan escape her lips as John tenderly messaged her breast, it was really getting her going, she so wanted to jump him right then and there, but she was trying very hard to restrain herself.

John slowly, slid the sponge down her leg over her foot and up along the inside of her leg, he stopped barely an inch away from center and moved down the other leg, he repeated the same thing along the outside of the leg, over her foot and up the inside.

Cam had rolled her head side to side with pleasure as John washed her, she frowned when he skipped over from between her legs, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his warm hand slides between her legs and gently message her, making sure no spots was missed.

"Oh god John… Please, don't stop…" A moan escaped her throat as the sensations kept building, she could feel the water washing over her body now as he used his free hand to rinse the soap from her body, he slowly stop his ministrations as he used both hands now to get the rest of the soap off her body.

A whimper escaped her lips as she felt his hand move away from her body, she felt his body press up against her and his warm breath snake its way over her neck to her ear.

"Relax; we have most of the night…" She smiled as she reached over and grabbed the bar of soap off its tray.

"Well if that is the case, hold out your arms and close your eyes." She said as she started to build up lather in the wash cloth. Many thoughts were running through her head has she slowly started to wash the back of his neck, working her way down her down to the small of his back then back up again, she slowly let her nails drag across his back, not hard enough to leave a mark but she felt his back tense with the sensation.

She moved up to his shoulders, carefully washing his chest, moving down across his arms and sides, she watched his face as her nails moved a crossed his chest, relishing the way his skin felt under her fingers. She moved the rag down past his stomach to his thighs, like him she was moving down his legs and back up. She finished with is other leg, his eyes were closed as she smiled slightly as she let the rag drop to the ground.

Her hands slowly wrapped around his manhood and slowly began rubbing it back and fourth, making sure to pay as much attention to him as he had shown to her.

"Oh god Cameron…" John's whole body went ridged as he felt her hand wrap around him. H sucked in a short breath of air as his nerves sent signals of pleasure up his spine and into his brain; he barely registered the water washing over his body and her free hand helping get the soap off.

Cameron smiled as she watched John's face as she continued with her ministrations on him. Once she was satisfied that he was completely clean and soap free she reached up and kissed him on the lips, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him, her hand left his body and went around his neck. She started to run her fingers through his hair.

John instantly felt her hand move from its position on his body, he pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed up against each other he felt her soft, smooth skin up against his. He was in true heaven right now and never wanted this feeling to end.

He slowly turned them around and moved her up against the wall, his hands slowly slide down the sides of her legs, he felt her nails glide a cross his neck. He slowly worked his mouth form her lips down her Jaw, and onto her neck, just below the ear, and gasp could be heard from her has he applied subtle pressure to the spot, kissing all of the sensitive skin there.

"John…" Was all Cameron had managed to get out before another wave of pleasure coarsed through her body, she felt John press up against her. She could tell he was excited and ready. She slowly wrapped one leg up and around his back, giving him a small push with her hips. Letting him know what she wanted. She rolled her head back as John slowly encircled a breast with his lips, planting small but powerful kissing around her breast and neck. His other hand moved down and gently guided her one leg that was not wrapped around his back. He felt her feet hook together behind him; his hands reached under her bottom and help on as he slowly slipped into her.

A gasps could be heard from both of them as he moved inside her. Something about this told him it was going to be fast and hard, not slow and gently like he wanted it to be. This was something in the moment that needed to get done after everything that has happened to them today.

"John…" This was the only word Cameron could utter as the waves of pleasure rippled through her like a tidal wave, sending sensations pulsing through all her cells in her body, her body reacted to John's pushing into her, by returning the thrust with him, her nails dug into her back as she was pushed up against the wall by John. She felt his lips return to hers, she captured his lips with hers and allow there tongues to tangle together, she was close to climax and could tell he was as well, from the way he was pushing into her.

John was reaching the point he was hopping to stall for, but he was really charged up from the play in the shower he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Cameron…" He felt the words leave his month as the finale arc of pleasure hit his nervous system, he pushed into her one last time, he heard Cameron scream as he climaxed. Her climax was equally as powerful as his was, he felt her nail dig deep into his back, he felt like they broke skin.

"I love you… Always will." John managed to breathe out as he was coming down from the euphoric high he had just ridden out with Cam. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I know John, I love you too, Always will." Cam returned to kiss to him, slowly unhooking her feet from around him, and testing her weight on them, after that session she was surprised her legs worked at all, her body was still tingling form that. She held onto John's shoulder while the feeling returned to her legs and she was able to stand up.

"Wow, is all I can say about that." Cameron looked at John with a very big satisfied smile on her face, she turned around and leaned into John's chest soaking the warmth up neither of them noticed the water had cooled down considerable since they had gotten into the shower.

"Yeah, Wow… I never thought…" He trailed of realizing he thought about Cameron before but not this Cameron, as far as he knew this was there first time to him. He shook off the feeling, added some heat to the water and kissed the top of her head.

"Lets get cleaned up and into the bedroom, who knows how long we been in here, and when the parents are coming back." John said as he felt Cam shift out from in front of him, She knew he was right but she didn't like leaving from his presence, it was warm and safe.

They spent another 10 minutes in the bathroom, rinsing off and drying themselves which was fun as well. Not bothering to get dressed, wrapped in towels they made there way into John's room, or well there room now since Cam was going to be staying with them now that she had said yes to his marriage proposal.

John had barely made it through the door when Cameron had pounced on him. He fell back on the bed with Cameron on top of him. His towel fell off as he hit the bed; he noticed that Cameron's towel was conveniently missing as well.

Cameron pounced on John as soon as he was in the room, she knew that they didn't have long but she wanted to make sure John would not forget this night. Landing on the bed Cameron sat on top of him, leaning down she captured his lips with hers and began pouring as much passion as she could into the kiss. She started to grind her hip against his, eliciting a deep groan from John as she started working a rhythm with him, she felt him respond to her.

John groan as he felt himself slid deep in Cameron as she worked her hips against his body, he wrapped his arms around her back and returned her kissing. He felt passion and desire with in her waiting to come out. One thing was for sure though. John never wanted this night to end.

*****************************************************

Several hours had gone by since Cameron had assaulted him upon entering his room, not that he was complaining, he was both emotion and physically satisfied and exhausted. Cameron lay with her heard resting on his shoulder, her hand wrapped around his chest; there legs were intertwined under the covers.

John could tell Cam had drifted off into a light sleep; he was fighting the exhausting that had over taken his body form the events of today. He did not want to go back to the word that he knew was going to end in fire and death. This was a much better alternative.

"John? You ok?" He heard Cam ask from her position on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking about today, tomorrow, what my past was like." He sighed a little, trying not to think to hard about things, but he still could get his mind around the fact that just more then 12 hours ago he was in a war for humanity, and it turned out to be a dream.

Cameron shifted from her position and propped her head up on her arm looking at her with those wonderful blue orbs she calls eyes. She was worried for John, how could she not be.

"You want to talk about it, a penny for your thoughts?" She smiled at him, as he watched her.

"Just worried what's going to happen if I go to sleep, where I might wake up at. How much I am going to remember when I wake back up. It is all confusing and disorienting." His brow wrinkled in frustration.

Cameron's heart ached for him and what he was going through. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Know this John, that when you go to sleep I will be right there next to you, and when you wake up I will be right there next to you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. This I promise." He knew what she said was true; It was the same thing the other Cameron had said to him before. Weather or not he wake up in this reality or the next, he knew Cameron would be there for him.

John leaned over and returned the kiss to Cameron. "I know you will be there no matter what."

Cameron smiled and laid her head back down to its previous position on his shoulder, snuggling up close to him, there flesh pressing up against each other, soaking in each other warmth and feel.

"See you tomorrow John, always know I love you and will always be there for you." Cameron said through sleepy eyes, and she felt her body slowly drifting off to sleep.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Cameron, closing his eyes, letting sleep slowly take him away. Cameron's words echoed through his mind, his last thoughts were of Cameron slipping her hand into his…

*************************************

Hope to get the next chapter writen and up with in a week, no promised though. Please don't forget to hit the little green reveiw button at the bottom. Love hearing from you.


	4. The Watcher

Sorry for the delay everyone, The Holidays, with kids being sick has kind of put things on the side, but it looks like i am back on track here, already have the next chapter layed out in my head and hope to start it soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers with your kind words and advice.

Thank you to King Steve for being a Beta on this chapter. Any mistakes send his way.. :) (JK)

Please, please, please, Review. it only takes a second and it doesn't have to be signed.

Thanks

**************************************************

Chapter 4 – The Watcher

Cameron slowly opened her eyes; the sun was streaming in through a crack in the curtains. She moved to rub the sleep out of her eyes; gently placing a hand on John's sleeping form next to her. Satisfied he was still breathing and with her she got out of bed to get dressed.

"Is he still asleep?" A soft voice came from the slightly opened door. Cam turned and looked to see Sarah looking from the door at her sleeping son.

"Yes, I suspect he will be asleep for another hour, maybe more in his condition." She said pulling one of John's t-shirts over her head.

"Did you two get to talk last night about what is going to happen now?" Cameron shook her head no. "We didn't get a chance to before we feel asleep."

It was now Sarah's turn to tilt her head to the side, her lips pressed into a thin line. She was about to speak when she heard a small groan come from the bed. She didn't even have a chance to blink before Cameron was at John's bed side holding his hand, watching for any sign that he is trying to wake up.

Sarah watched her as she slowly stroked John's hand, as if willing him to wake up. Sarah finally took note of John's injuries; black and purple eye, swollen lip, bruised check, laceration above his right eye, she could see the faint marks of a hand print on his neck as well, she couldn't see what other injuries he had but they she knew they were there.

She started to make her way over to the bed; John was tossing and turning in. She could see the sweat forming on his forehead. She watch silently as Cameron wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. Amazed at the gentleness she possessed while tending to John, she wondered what was going on in that head of his.

******************************************************

John Connor, John Reese, John Baum…these were some of the names he knew, Allison Young, Derek Reese, Cameron Philips… that last name stayed on his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to a completely white room. His eyes darted about looking for something anything to would explain where he was. It looked like a nut house, was he finally committed? Was this his mom's old room? Where was Cameron, or his mom for that matter?

"Where the hell am I?" Formed on his lips, no answer was fourth coming yet. He slowly closed his eyes and counted to three. He opened his eyes; the white room was gone only to be left with a blackened landscape for miles. Dark clouds covered the sky he couldn't tell if it was night time or day time, thunder was heard in every direction, but he knew it wasn't thunder they were explosions. He saw debris and bodies, some in the middle of decay, others there bleached bones scattered around like trash.

A rumbling could be heard getting closer, blasts of plasma burst around him as he saw people running towards him, he heard the distinctive _thump, thump, thump_ of a Endo unit walking. The people running past him paid no mind as they ran for cover, he watched as soldiers turned around to protect those still running, only to be shot and killed.

The T-888s walked past him, not noticing him at all. He watched as a Hunter/Killer tank rolled past, firing plasma blasts from its twin mounted turrets. John watched in horror as dozens died in front of him.

"Judgment Day…" John looked around and saw Cameron standing there dressed in white, looking at him. He could tell she wasn't the human version he had left back in his bed.

"It never happened, it was all a dream brought on by massive head trauma from a car accident." John said moving closer to her. Something was different; she was a machine, but more human somehow.

"No John that was the dream, something you have always wanted but could never have. Your destiny is set; your future is known to all. SKYNET will not stop till you are dead and the Earth is set ablaze with its plan.

"You don't know that, we have no fate but what we make. I choose who I am, what I want to be. I want that life I was just in. I was happy; I hade a family, a girlfriend who I was going to marry, a sister, my father was alive…" Tears were streaming down his face now. He couldn't control them, it was all a lie.

"You can have that life, but only if you sacrifice yourself…" Cameron said as she moved to stand next to him, they looked out over what once was Los Angels, CA. Its skyline ruined, nothing was left, only burst of light from fighting.

"Would you give up what you hold most dear to have that life? Would you make the ultimate sacrifice to be happy?"

Cameron stood there watching him in the darken sky.

"Yes I would make that sacrifice," John said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You would give up being happy now, for being happy later with Cameron your protector?" She asked.

"What? Are you crazy, I would give anything to be in that other life," His eyes darted around.

"That life doesn't exist John, it never did. It was a creation in your mind to protect you from your current injuries." She saw the confusion cross his face.

"You and Cameron were out having a good time for your birthday, you were in a club when someone decided they wanted to show Cameron a good time. You knew she could have taken care of herself but you stepped in to stop unnecessary bloodshed. The person harassing Cameron had some friends. You stood up for her against three men. You gave as well as you got though. You are at home lying in your bed with Cameron watching over you. Your injuries are great, but not deadly; the men you fought are in the county hospital, one of them is in a coma, and the other two are lucky if they'll be able to chew solid foods in a couple months."

John smirked at that one; he knew he could give it when it had to be done. After all they were only human. This time…

"Ok, so where am I then? I'm asleep in one reality and unconscious in another." John looked around his surroundings.

"You are in your mind; you can call me the Watcher." Cameron knew what his next question was going to be.

"What are you supposed to do and how did you get here?"

She smiled at his question, should have bet money on it. "I was implanted by your protector while you slept when he first found you. I believe you called him Uncle Bob. He never told you but he knew Cameron from the future. She gave him the implant to imbed into your skull, it would only activate when it detected her presence. As to my function, think of me as a guide of sorts. I only appear when you really need me the most. I do not communicate with your protector, only you. Think of me as an internal friend that isn't made up. When I am no longer needed I will deactivate myself."

John was shocked to say the least; he was implanted with a chip, and how could they do that to him?

"Why did they do that?" He asked his anger starting to boil over.

"You did in the future; you knew it would be an asset to have if something ever happened. My primary programming was activated when you stood up for a machine, for Cameron. I knew it was time for you to know the truth, something you can not repeat to your mother, or Derek.

John looked at her, the truth… _That_ was a lie in its self right there.

"You were holed up in a bunker with Kate Brewster; you got married and had several children while you waited to return to the surface. One year after returning to the surface Kate was killed in a raid on a Skynet facility, you found Cameron at that same facility. Long story short, you took her back to the bunker and reprogrammed her. Taught her everything you knew. You were never angry at her or lost your patience with her. It was almost like a father daughter bond between you two. You would always answer her questions when she was having trouble with something. You learned from her as well."

Cameron took a moment for John to collect his thoughts.

"You learned that she was indeed different then any other model you have ever seen, and she was the only one of her model. She could eat, breath, sweat, reproduce, and she has real human emotions."

John eyes opened up at those last two. "What do you mean she can reproduce, and that she has real emotions?"

"She was Skynet's greatest creation, advanced well beyond anything it had created. It was going to use her as a vessel for its core persona, and was planning to take you out it's self. But you grabbed her before it could download itself. Yes Cameron can reproduce if she so desires it; it's a protocol with in her neural network that has to be activated. Once activated, it can never be switched off."

Cameron smiled. "Precautions would have to be used, so there are no accidents." She watched as John's face turned a shade of red.

"Any children she has will be a hundred percent human, no enhancements, the eggs used to do this were harvested from the template human that Cameron is based on, as well has the brain mapping of emotions. Again, once activated they can't be deactivated, only suppressed, so as not to cause any distraction whilst in combat."

The watcher titled her head in typical Cameron fashion, as if listening to something off in a distance.

"We don't have much time John, your body is starting to wake up. The future is not set; if you activate those protocols in Cameron she will have access to a date file pertaining to the exact place, time, and who SKYNET starts from. You can stop it all from ever happening with one bullet fired by you John, and a thermal Grenade to destroy all evidence."

"How do I activate those protocols?" John knew it was wrong to want to activate stuff in Cameron just to stop Skynet, but if he could save billions of lives and have one of his own…

"You have to tell her you love her and mean every word of it John, those protocols where put in there by you for you. You knew in the future that if you stopped Skynet your life still wouldn't be normal; no one would understand what you had to go through but her. She stood by you through it all John; she helped you send your father back, and Uncle Bob. She is yours, you are hers; you complete each other."

John was standing there in complete shock that he was with Cameron in the future. They even had kids together; he knew more changes were going to happen if he did this. Could he do it though, did he love her? The _real_ Cameron and not some made up fantasy.

John nodded to the watcher. He could feel it now too, his body was starting to come around and he was fading from his mind and into reality.

John still didn't know what to think of any of this, he wanted so badly go back into his own little world, he could see Cameron and him laying in bed still; his arm wrapped protectively around her, the ring shining out from her exposed hand, her fingers intertwined with his. It was pure bliss and he never wanted to leave it. He felt the image fade away though, as if looking through a pool of water.

"Cameron, I love you, _always,"_ were his last word at the last flickering image as his eyes started to open.

*********************************************

Cameron watched as John's eyes had started to open. She watched as Sarah reacted to John's statement always loving her. Sarah was _not_ happy about that. She had just started letting her and John sleep in John's room together for more protection. There were a few rules; no changing while the other is in there, Cameron doesn't sleep so there is no need for her to be in bed with John as well. The last one wasn't really being followed. John told Cam he slept better when she was laying with him; it helped keep the demons at bay.

Cameron felt John's hand tighten around hers; his breathing was starting to increase, as was his heart rate.

"Come on John, its time to wake up, you have slept enough." Sarah was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Cam…" It was a croak of a sound really, his throat was dry. What did he remember? His eyes snapped open, and he remembered everything; the fight, the dream, the watcher and what he had to do.

"Mom…what's going on?" He didn't know his mom had heard him tell Cameron he loved her.

"You tell me John? Tin Miss here tells me you defended her from a group of guys in a club last night. She said you're going to be ok, you just need rest and no stress, and now I hear you say that you love her."

John's color faded from his face, oh shit… She did hear him; he was a dead man walking. _This isn't going to go well_. He couldn't tell her about the watcher; he didn't know what would happen, but he couldn't tell her.

"Mom, I need to talk to Cam for a minute." He tried to muster all his collectiveness in one sentence; it would do no good to get angry and start to yell at her.

He knew she was going to object right off the bat. "Please, I'll explain why afterwards; when I'm done Cam's going to need your help too. There're some things I won't be able to explain to her." If looks could kill, John would be dead right then and there.

"Please, just trust me…" Sarah looked at John then to Cameron, she started to shake her head now when John interrupted her.

"GET OUT! That's an order, Connor!" He tried to put as much authority he could into his voice; something he hoped she would accept.

Sarah nodded, trying so hard to hold back the pride she felt for her son right then. She stood up slowly and snapped a salute to him.

"Sir!" She walked out the door.

John blinked, he didn't actually think that was going to work, he thought Cam was going to have to escort her out of the room.

John blinked a few times to clear his head, turning to look at Cam; he smiled as she offered him some water and extra strength aspirin. He sat up against the headboard of his bed, wincing as his ribs struggled in protest.

"Thank you… Watcher" Was all he said as he down the pills and water.

Cameron just nodded. "It was activated?"

John smiled. "Yes it was; I don't care why and how. But I found out about two protocols in you that could stop Skynet once and for all." John played with his sheets for a second, noticing that he had nothing on underneath.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked looking around.

"They were covered in blood; some of yours, mostly theirs. I had to remove them so they could be washed. I didn't want to risk injuring you further so I let you sleep like that. I threw my clothes in the wash as well; some of your blood got onto my clothes. Then I got into bed and went into a low power mode until 45 minutes ago."

Another blush started to appear on his cheeks; he was sleeping next to Cam while they were both in there birthday suits. '_Oh please god don't let mom find_ _out'_ was his only thought.

"Cam, do you know about the protocols in your system, specifically the one about your human emotions, and other human attributes?" John watched her face for the answer. He felt different somehow; stronger than he had before, not physically but mentally.

"Yes, I am aware of it. It can only be activated by you though with a specific command code, I don't have access to the code though. I do know that it has to be real, it can't be faked."

John nodded knowing what he would have to do. He slowly leaned forward towards her looking right into her eyes as he did; he knew she was a machine but she was so much more than that to him. He would defend her to his last breath. He would no longer stand behind her in combat; he would stand next to her, holding the line against Skynet.

He leaned into closer, their faces just an inch apart. He was going to tell her just that…

"Cam, you've been my guardian, my protector for all these years; you've been my friend even when I am angry or upset with you or just at life in general. You stood beside me watching over me and keeping me safe. It is now my turn to return the favor. I won't fight behind you Cameron; from now on I'll fight beside you, with you and for you. I'll defend you from all those who object until my last breath. I love you Cam, I always will."

He leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. He put all his heart into the kiss, and wanted her to know he was there for her, no matter what.

Cameron was shocked to say the least; this was not the John she had know these last years, this was General John Connor; leader of the human resistance speaking. From the moment he ordered his mother out of the room to the time he kissed her, she knew Skynet's days were numbered.

She watched as the command for the protocol flashed into her primary HUD.

PROTOCOL: REALITY ACTIVATED

COMMAND CODE ACCECPTED

AUTHORIZATION: CONNOR, JOHN

Lines of code scrolled a crossed her screen, she could feel her body changing; something was happening, power was being diverted to her abdomen. She could feel programming coming on-line as new files become accessible to her.

She queried her mission objectives;

Primary Mission: Protect John Connor

Secondary Mission: Terminate John Connor

Secondary Mission Override: Enabled**.**

The kiss ended. It was mind blowing, everything John had hoped it would be, and everything that he dreamt it would be. He looked into Cameron's eyes and saw she was crying.

"Cam, what's wrong?" He didn't know what she would be crying about; he didn't even know she could cry.

"I don't know John. I am…I am… I don't know. I… I feel things.…" A thousand watt smile was one her face as she looked at him.

John's eyes lit up as a thought came into his head.

"Cameron, delete _all_ mission protocols" He watched as she had no choice but to follow that order; he would no longer have her tied to him by a set of rules. She was no puppet, nor a tool to be used.

MISSION OBJECTIVES PURGED

NO MISSION OBJECTIVES

Cameron looked at him as a blank icon flashed in her HUD where her missions used to be displayed. She searched for a mission; none were found. Even Skynet's termination mission was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief for that one.

"John, why did you do that?" She asked, confused.

"You're not just a machine Cam; you're a living being. You're no longer a slave to anyone, and that includes me. You have the right to choose what you want to do. You're no longer bound to me by programming now; the choice is yours. That is my gift to you for being there for me. I only wish it could be more."

Cam actually squealed with excitement at the gift John had given her, she lunged forward and enveloped him into a giant hug, forgetting about his sore ribs. John for his part didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the moment. Because next he had to go and explain to his mom and uncle what was going on.

Cam didn't know what had come over her in that moment, she squealed, she had actually squealed with excitement, but how and why. At least that is what she tough it was for excitement, she only had the basic template from when she was sent to 1999 to protect John.

"Cam as much as I love this, I have to get dressed so I can explain what is going on." He reached out and took her hand in his, and smiled.

"I want you there right beside me when I do this," He couldn't stop smiling; he knew what was in store for her, well to a point the women thing was going to be a bit more interesting. He'd hand that over to his mom…

********************************************

PLease review. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
